Melted by a Child
by Drackner Clawrus
Summary: Entering the room Harry ignored the two Gargoyles and went to the fridge grabbed a coke, put his feet up on the couch and turned on the T.V, after a minute he looked at Demona & Angela who were both still frozen jaws gaping at him. "What?" TempDiscon


**Melted By a Child**

**Disclaimer**: Do I really need to say it all over again? Fine: I don't own Gargoyles, cos' if I did I would continue the season past Series 3 and into the Fans written series. Andrea and Demona would definitely be together. I Don't own Harry Potter cause if I did a lot more Parseltongue scenes would be shown along with more baddass moments with a powerful Harry kicking arse.

**Parings**: Demona/Andrea, Harry/ Deliah, Elisa/ Goliath, David/ Fox

**Summary:** Harry Potter is snatched by Demona when left on the doorstep of No. 4 privet Drive. Watch him grow up as Harry Destine in public but with a fearsome half animagus form at night where Raiden shall be unleashed upon the cities of the world.

* * *

**Prologue:**

A roaring was heard as the calm left the quite suburban street, the motor bike descended from the inky depths of the twilight sky.

As the bike stopped and the engine simmered into silence, a man, a giant man climbed from the massive cluster of metal and, carefully hefting the package in his arms, made his way triumphantly towards the two others waiting near the house.

---

Meanwhile a ¼ of a mile away a lone figure glided across the darkly lit night sky, glaring down on the unsuspecting populace, her blue body and red hair flying out behind her giving her the appearance of an Angel of Darkness, an Angel of the Night.

---

The people conversed, cried and then placed the package which turned out to be a bundle of blankets with a sleeping child inside, down upon the doorstep in the chilling winter air, before turning the two by the door disappeared with a pop and a displacement of air. The giant climbed back aboard the giant bike and departed into the sky, as he reached the tops of the roves the street lamps flickered once more into view and a lone figure headed towards the newly lit area circling lower towards an undeniably powerful energy source.

Demona landed and surveyed the area. The energy source was in plain view it had been deposited on the doorstep of one of the fowl humans, casting a light detection spell she found what ever it was, it did not seem to be malice's in nature. Cautiously she bent down and lifted the bundle into her talons cradling it like she would a hatchelling to examine it carefully, while not letting it be taken from her.

The pale mob of thin dark hair moved as two pools of amber green gazed up at her with wonder. Two podgy little arms struggled to reach from the depths of the blankets towards her.

Demona cursed and nearly dropped the creature in disgust, she was holding a _human _child, contaminating herself with their filth. But the child continued to struggle until it grasped one of her talons. Suddenly a bright flash of light hit the child as a ball of green energy surrounded both Demona and the child. Demona fell to her knees in pain her wings caving in over her as the bundle grew and stretched. The last thing she heard before the cold hands of death claimed her once more was the sound of ripping as mounds of flesh shot through the cloth and protruded from the younglings back.

---

With dawn mere hours away Demona awoke, their was a warm feeling close to her chest her wings caped over a scaly bundle of black, gasping Demona looked down to see a _gargoyle_ hatchelling with a scar across his temple nuzzling her for warmth, for the first time in centuries Demona felt, if not happy then content. The tiny hatchelling looked up at her with those same green eyes the _human_ child had been gifted with, now those same eyes belonged to her blessed child.

Although she was not completely sure what had happened dawn was fast approaching and she could not afford to stay here for long, she had managed to arranged a meeting with David Xanatos in regards to how she could assist him in regards to not only immortality but increasing his companies holdings as well. Normally she would not even have considered this but he had said he would help her restore her clan, this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Pulling her new hatchelling close to her, Demona began to climb the house to get to a good position to glide from, her new child clutched safely in her arms she clutched the being that she had first sought only for power.

"You will be strong, you will destroy all those who stand against you, you are Raiden, Radiance of Power, soon my son, very soon….."

With that she took to the sky's gliding into the distance.

---

* * *

Well hope you liked it, I started the idea two years ago but only finished the prologue (dd/mm/yyyy) 28/01/09.

Reviews always welcome, Also I know its nowhere near up to the standard of "Princess Alexandria", "Storyseeker", "TrueDarkHero" or "Mooncat" 's Gargoyle fics but hey I can come back and improve on it anytime, I also considered a Luna Lovegood Demona paring in another fic but hey I'm trying to concentrate on "Here I Shall Rule" at the moment so don't expect another update till near the 28 of Feb.

* * *


End file.
